


Never Ever Let It Cool

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck, Eddie, and Christopher spend an evening on The Polar Express.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Never Ever Let It Cool

“Hey Buck!” Eddie yelled, running to catch up to Buck as the pair was leaving the fire station after a busy shift. 

Buck stopped at his name and waited for Eddie to catch up. “Yeah?”

“I’m planning on taking Christopher on a Polar Express train ride this Saturday. Wanna come?”

“Are you sure?” Buck asked. “It sounds like a family thing.”

Eddie felt his heart drop at Buck’s words. “It is a family thing,” he explained. “That’s why I wanted to invite you. You are family. Plus, I wanted to tell Chris about you moving in while we’re on the train ride. It’ll already be a magical night for him, what’s one more thing?”

Buck stood thinking for several minutes. Eddie was growing concerned that he had pushed Buck a little too much with the whole family thing. Eddie had only asked Buck days earlier if he would move in when his lease was up at the end of the month. Buck had agreed excitedly, but he was still having trouble grasping this being part of a family. 

After a few agonizing minutes, Buck looked over at his boyfriend. “Sure. What time do I need to be at the house?”

Eddie’s face broke out into a huge grin. “The ride is at 8 come on over at any time.”

Saturday afternoon, Buck made his way over to Eddie and Christopher’s (and his) house, bags of take out in hand. He let himself in, only to be attacked by a small child attacking him within seconds of him opening the door.

“Well, hi to you too, Chris,” Buck greeted, laughing. 

“We’re going on the Polar Express!” Christopher shouted excitedly. 

“Yep,” Eddie said, coming around the corner, kissing Buck hello, and taking the bags of dinner out of his boyfriend’s hands. “Hey, babe.”

Buck smiled. “Hey. I brought dinner.”

“I see,” Eddie said, dividing up the food into thirds. “This is perfect, actually. We were going to go out for dinner, but this is better.”

Buck looked at Eddie confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Eddie said, nodding towards the tree. “We have a thing we need to open before we go.” He leaned towards Buck and whispered, not wanting Christopher to know. “We need to change into pajamas before we go.”

“You got me Christmas pajamas?” Buck asked. No matter how long they were together, Buck was sure that Eddie would never cease to amaze him.

With the promise of getting to open a present, they sped through dinner. It wasn’t long until the dishes were placed in the sink and they were seated around the tree, present in hand.

While Buck was expecting Christmas pajamas, he wasn’t expecting to match Christopher and Eddie. But as the three held up their pajamas, Buck noticed that all three of them were wearing navy blue flannel pajamas with candy canes and gingerbread men scattered all over them. 

Eddie looked over to see Buck lost in his thoughts. He reached over a hand and placed it gently on the top of Buck’s knee, just enough of a touch to help ground Buck and let him know that it was all real. 

“Chris,” he started. “Why don’t you head to your room and get ready? We’ll leave in just a few minutes.”

Chris stood and disappeared from the room. 

“Matching pajamas, Eddie?” Buck said, voice barely over a whisper. 

“Yeah,” Eddie answered softly.

“Makes us look like a real family.”

“Because we are. Now go put those on so we can leave!”

Buck left the room, returning a few minutes later dressed in his new pajamas, with Christopher following behind him. “Looks like we’re only waiting on you now,” he joked.

Ten minutes later, the three were loaded up into Eddie’s truck, headed towards the train ride. When they arrived, they boarded the train and found their seats, Chris sitting across from Buck and Eddie. 

“So,” Eddie began once they were all settled in their seats. “Have you ever seen the movie, Buck?”

“Are you really asking me that, man?” Buck said, rolling his eyes. “Of course I’ve seen the movie. Who hasn’t seen The Polar Express?”

Eddie chuckled. “You never know. So you know what’s going to happen next?”

Before Buck could say anything more, singing waiters burst through the doors, carrying trays of steaming hot chocolate. The aroma of the warm winter drink wafted through the air as the waiters came around, placing a mug in front of everyone. 

“Be careful, bud,” Buck said as Christopher reached for his mug. 

“I’m always careful,” Christopher said, blowing on the warm drink before taking a small sip. 

Buck and Eddie shared a look and nodded at each other, silently agreeing that now would be a good time to bring up their special news. 

“Hey, Christopher,” Eddie said softly, getting his son’s attention. “Buck and I have a question for you.”

“What?” Christopher said, placing his hot chocolate mug down on the table. 

“We wanted to know how you’d feel if Buck were to move into our house and live with us.”

“Like our sleepovers, just all the time?” Christopher asked, eyes wide with excitement.

Buck smiled. “Yep.”

“Can you sleep in my room?” Christopher asked.

Buck laughed. “No bud, I’ll be sleeping in your dad’s room.”

“Like mom used to?”

Eddie smiled. “Yep. Like mom used to.”

“So we’re a family? Like it was when it was me, you, and mom?”

Eddie reached over and grabbed Buck’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Yep. We’re a family. So let’s enjoy this train ride as the family we are and drink some more of this delicious hot chocolate before it gets cold.”

“Never ever let it cool, right?” Christopher asked, quoting the movie.

“Right, bud! Never let it cool!” Buck agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189638212163/never-ever-let-it-cool


End file.
